


Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

by CattyJay



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: CIS Female V, Canon Divergent, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyJay/pseuds/CattyJay
Summary: This fic follows canon, and diverges after the Basilisk vs. Raffens set piece when both women are alone talking at the Aldecaldos camp bar.It is a retelling of the relationship between Panam and Female V if things played out differently, so minor spoilers ahead for the Panam storyline if you haven’t played that far.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V
Comments: 7
Kudos: 268





	Please Don't Leave Quite Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I was waiting for someone else to, before realising I’m a writer and that’s something I could do myself lol.
> 
> If some readers wanted to picture my version of female V, her face is very similar to Halsey with the brown top bun and shaved sides, with the set of blue flower tatts. However please feel free to insert your own V as I don’t describe any distinct physical attributes in this fic, beyond her having tattoos and that she’s a Street Kid for plot reasons.

Jacking into the Basilisk was like the most intense kind of Brain Dance. It was visceral and overwhelming. Even more so than a BD, as it was being fed to her directly from the source, all the while still being connected to her own nervous system, rather than just a replay of a roller’s memories.

As amazing of a BD editor as Judy was, nothing could have prepared V for the truly raw experience of being connected to someone else’s mind.

 _Her_ mind.

She could still feel the low smouldering heat in her chest, and the tingling in her fingertips. She could still feel the quickened pulse in her neck, and the delicious ache that settled between her legs. But these feelings didn’t belong to her. As much as she felt them herself whenever she shared the same space with the woman currently across the counter from her, V’s were arguably more persistent and needy.

“Beer or lemonade?”

V was pulled from her thoughts by the voice of the one that plagued them. Panam was kneeling behind the dusty bar, her back to V as she rummaged through the stash of bottles stored in the nearby crates.

V leant her hip against the bar, “Beer me.”

Panam stood, spinning on her heel with a bright smile, holding a bottle in each hand. She cracked the top off the first with the other, before using the edge of the counter to open the second. Panam then lithely jumped up and swung her legs over the bar so she was perched next to where V was leaning with ease, like she had performed the maneuverer a thousand times, and something told V she had.

“To happy endings,” Panam cheers’d, tapping her glass bottle with V’s, before taking a long sip.

“I’m gonna miss our little adventures,” V mused, as she took her own sip.

“Who said they have to stop,” Panam replied, a smile making its way onto her lips around the tip of her bottle.

V’s thoughts mixed with the bitter taste of beer in her mouth.

“Back there…in the Basilisk,” V edged, letting the sentence hang in the air, hoping Panam would finish her thought for her. She held Panam’s gaze, the woman’s brow pinching slightly.

“Yeah?”

Panam took another swig, nestling the bottle on the small stretch of counter between her legs, both hands resting gingerly on her beer. She was looking curiously at V.

V sighed when she didn’t show any sign of taking the bait. “Come on, Panam,” V almost chuckled. “I was jacked into you, I know what you felt.”

Panam let out a breathy laugh, her eyebrows rising. “What can I say, gun fights really get me going.” She smirked at V; her eyes were alight, taking another long drink.

V laughed too, pressing her teeth into her bottom lip. “I was actually referring to before the Raffens started to shoot up our ride.”

Panam shifted on the counter, taking one last sip of her beer before placing it to the side and leaning back on her palms.

“And?” Panam countered. “What’s your point?”

It was said almost daring, Panam’s eyes boring into V. Those lips were parted ever so slightly, and her chin was tilted up in a challenge. One that V was all too willing to accept.

She kept the gaze, V placing her own bottle down next to Panam’s, as she took the two steps to position herself between parted legs. Her hands came up to rest lightly on Panam’s thighs, grazing over the rough material of her tight jeans. It reminded V of the sand storm and the abandoned shack with Saul. Of the couch and Panam rebuffing her advances. Only this time, Panam made no attempt to move.

“You tell me.”

It was said softly, but just as daring as Panam. V then moved her hands further up Panam’s thighs, gripping them just short of where she wanted them most, and heard the woman’s breath catch.

“I felt you too.” She said it low and dry, like she hadn’t just downed an entire beer. Her pupils were blown wide, black nearly completely eclipsing brown.

Panam was deflecting, and they both knew it.

V merely smirked. “You didn’t need to jack into my head for that. I haven’t exactly been shy about it since that first night at the motel.”

V slid her hands up around perfect hips to grab Panam’s ass, pulling her even closer – V now flush between Panam’s legs. It brought their lips closer, mere inches of space separating them. V could feel the small nervous puffs of air hitting her face, and watched as a tongue snaked out to wet those sinfully full lips.

Panam didn’t make any further move in protest or to disentangle herself from the closeness of their bodies, or the heat that was running over both of them. And it was all the invitation V needed to push forward and claim Panam’s lips.

Hands instantly moved to the back of V’s neck and to the side of her jaw. Panam’s thighs tightened around her hips, as her mouth opened to take in an already wandering tongue. She sucked on it, making V hum her satisfaction into the kiss. The echoes of Panam’s nervous system still pulsed through V, almost as if she was still jacked in, like her senses were being magnified.

Her fingertips slipped under the waistband at the back of Panam’s jeans, touching the bare skin left by her green one piece. The move caused a low moan in the back of Panam’s throat, the sound making further heat pool between V’s legs, and have her mind draw a blank.

They were completely lost in one another.

If it wasn’t for the low whistle that brought them back out, V wasn’t sure she would have stopped. Both women pulled back to see Mitch strolling past with a smirk on his lips as he headed for his tent.

“Of course,” Panam muttered. She was the first to laugh, V joining her, both more than a little breathless.

V rested her head on the side of Panam’s cheek, not letting go of her hold on her. Still close, Panam gripped one of the straps of V’s tactical vest, tugging gently as she pulled back to search her face, a smile creeping onto her flushed lips.

“You know, this could be us…every day,” she breathed. “I mean, look around.” Panam nodded toward the other clan members. “They could be your family."

_I could be your family._

The words weren’t said aloud, but V could still hear them. They hung heavy in the air between them.

“Panam…what are you-”

“Stay here,” she urged. “Join the Aldecaldos.”

V let out a breath. Panam’s fingers were grazing patterns on the back of V’s exposed neck, making it hard for her to think. Her eyes held so much hope as they waited for a response.

“I’d love to, Panam. I really would.”

Panam’s laugh was humourless. “And here comes that damned _but_.”

“But I can’t, not yet,” V sighed. “I’ve gotta finish some…things first.”

V looked earnestly into those deep brown eyes, hoping the other woman understood how hard this was for her to say. She didn’t like saying it as much as Panam didn’t like hearing it.

“I get it, V. I shouldn’t drop bombs like that on you right now.” Panam deflated, shaking her head softly. “I just thought…”

V’s grip tightened on her in an attempt to quell whatever doubts were running through Panam’s head. “Hey,” V began, trying to regain her attention. “Maybe once you’ve moved camp, we coul-”

V didn’t get a chance to finish before it hit.

It was stronger than she’d ever felt and shot through her like she’d touched a live wire. The searing pain was so blinding it shorted her implants, before her world went dark.

* * *

The first thing V saw was Panam’s face.

It was hovering over her, concern etched on her beautiful features. It flickered in and out of her vision, as her optics tried to focus.

“Panam?”

Her head felt like she’d been on a four-day bender. It throbbed, nausea turning her stomach in knots. She tried to move, only to feel a gentle pressure barring her from moving any further.

“V, relax,” Panam hushed. “Everything’s okay.” Her hand was on V’s shoulder, keeping her on the cot she was lying on. “How do you feel?”

“What happened?” V voiced in confusion, still very much disoriented. “I remember we were talking and…”

“You passed out. Completely,” Panam provided. “We had to take you with us.”

“Take me?” V repeated. “Where?”

“Somewhere new. Don’t worry, you’re safe.” Panam sat down on the edge of the camping cot, right near V’s thigh. “For now,” she finished with a small lift of her shoulders.

“You ain’t dying yet,” the gruff voice of Johnny muttered, the man appearing in her vision on the far side of the tent. His tone held a hint of humour, as he leant casually against the green tarp interior.

She ignored him, and turned back to Panam, the woman’s concern almost vibrating the cot. “V, you have to tell me what’s happening…the blood…you were out for hours. What’s wrong?”

V propped herself up on her elbows, her headache ebbing away. She tried to choose her words carefully. “Its getting worse, every single day.”

Panam must have sensed V struggling, shifting closer to her on the bed. “Ok, V, relax. Take it bit by bit. What is happening, exactly?” She sounded scared. V wished she could sit forward and take her in her arms. Reassure her. But V was scared too, and those promises weren’t something she could give.

“To tell you the truth…I’m afraid things won’t be the same between us if I do.”

“V, listen to me.” Panam turned to face her more fully. “There is not a single thing you could say to me that could change how-” Panam stopped that thought in its tracks, before shaking her head. “I mean…just cut the bullshit and tell me what’s going on.”

V almost smiled at the sudden shift, because there’s the Panam she knew. Brash and fiery. She sat upright on the cot, so she was eye level with Panam, her leg still brushing the woman’s lower back.

“You know Johnny Silverhand?” V began.

“Yes, they sometimes play those oldies on the radio, why?”

“That’s just it, Johnny’s still alive. He’s sitting in my head.” V’s gaze drifted to where the rocker was standing only moments before to find the tent absent of his presence.

“He’s what?” Panam blanched, her voice raising a few octaves. “A-am I not…is this some sort of strange metaphor?” she settled on, her confusion clear.

V sighed. “It’s a long story. I fucked up a job. Now Silverhand’s personality construct is living in my head.”

“Bullshit.”

“Yeah, well he’s not too happy about it either,” V jested. “Turn’s out we’re not exactly compatible. And it’s only getting worse.”

A heavy realisation passed over Panam’s face, her shoulders sinking. “You are not joking.”

“Wish I was,” V huffed. “Just trying to live with it, survive it actually.”

Panam reached out for V’s hand, bringing it to her lap. She played gently with her fingers; V’s knuckles were marred with the evidence of the cyberware that lay just beneath her skin. The woman traced the thin lines of chrome over V’s index finger. She smiled sadly, “Well, it’s certainly not doing wonders for your health.”

V smiled too, concentrating on the soft touches. It grounded her, calmed her. But it didn’t change the truth of the words that she’d just confessed to Panam. She was dying, and she had no idea how to stop it.

She was running out of time.

“I should probably go,” V murmured reluctantly, freeing her hand from Panam’s grasp and making to stand from the cot. “I’m feeling better, really.”

Once she found her balance, she paced to the open flap of the tent, Panam’s tent, a certain heaviness nestling itself deep in her chest.

“Wait,” came Panam’s voice from behind her. “I’ll come with you.”

But before V could turn or answer her soft plea, Mitch had appeared at the opening. “I thought I heard that voice.”

“Hey, Mitch.” V tightened the straps of her combat vest as she greeted the Vet.

“Finally, we were worried,” Mitch smiled, crossing his arms across he’s chest in a relaxed pose. “Took care of your ride. She’s over there. But you ain’t leaving us already, are you?”

Saul wandered up beside him at that moment, hands on his hips. He was relaxed, more so than V had ever seen him. She could see it in the lines of his aging face. It was a glimpse of the old Saul that Panam once described to her. It suited him.

“Is everything okay?” he queried.

V glanced at Panam, who had left the tent and was now standing off to the other side of Mitch, hovering over the conversation. “Yeah, thanks,” she murmured, before making a decision. “Might actually stick around for a bit.”

Panam tried to mask her smile by turning her gaze away to look out over the rest of the camp.

“Remember, our offer still stands.” Saul’s expression was soft. “If you need help, the Aldecaldos are here for you.”

“And on that, at least, we can agree,” Panam interjected. Saul merely shook his head, good-natured before wandering off with Mitch. Once the two men were out of earshot, Panam walked over to V, her hand outstretched. “Come on.”

V took it willingly, Panam leading her over to the fire in the middle of the camp. It was surrounded by a red couch and make shift log benches. The other Vets were already there as the women sat down on one of the spare logs, their thighs brushing.

Cassidy was sitting in a folding chair, plucking a gentle tune on his beat up guitar when he noticed them sit down. “V! Welcome back to the land of the living.”

Teddy was sat across from him, taking a swig from his cup. “About time sleeping beauty decided to join us.”

“Very funny,” V jabbed, but smiled at the two men all the same.

“Beer?” It was Bob, he’s hand reaching for the bucket filled with drinks.

“Thinking I should just stick to NiCOLA.”

“Nova,” Bob agreed with an easy smile, passing off the can to V.

They all sat around the fire, the sun setting over the sand in the distance. Carol and Mitch were talking quietly, as Bob and Teddy begun to hum under their breaths to Cassidy’s nameless song. V was surrounded by these people, these friends, that were beginning to feel like family.

Her thoughts turned to Jackie, as she took a sip of her soda. He would have loved this. He always had dreams of the big leagues, but at the end of it all it was family that held him to this place, and still did. Mama Welles. Misty, Vik, Pepe. Even Padre. He was in all of them.

Fuck, she missed him.

Panam nudged her out of her thoughts. The woman lowered her voice so it was just above the crackling of the fire and Cassidy’s guitar strings.

“V…back to what we were saying,” she murmured. “I will not even pretend to understand. I don’t think it’s even sunk in yet. But I’m serious, how can I help?”

“Honestly, not a clue,” V husked into the flames, her Silverhand shaped reality hitting her again. Hard.

“But there has to be something, someone who can,” Panam said, almost pleaded.

“Remember Hellman? He was the one who created the personality construct tech.”

Realisation dawned on Panam’s face. “That’s why you wanted to get him.”

V heaved a sigh, “But he was a dead-end. Now I have to figure out where to next.”

Panam nodded to herself, her eyes on the fire, both hands cradling her beer. “You’ll find a way. And when you do, I’ll help.” She nudged V with her knee. “This whole family will help. Saul was not joking."

V just looked at this amazing woman before her, the orange flames dancing in her eyes. Fuck, she was beautiful.

“Thanks, for everything. For being here for me.”

“Always, V.”

* * *

Night had fallen over the desert, the campfire still crackling low and the Aldecaldos still keeping each company. The temperature had dropped considerably once the sun had faded, Panam pulling V closer to her side.

Their shoulders were touching, Panam nursing her third beer. V’s gaze was roaming over the curve of Panam’s nose, and the swell of her lips, and the perfect slope of her neck, watching the fire light wash over her. She had to tear her eyes away, less she be caught staring.

Panam would have never let her live it down.

“I wanna show you something.”

Panam grabbed V’s hand, placing her untouched bottle down in the dirt, and leading her away from the group and through a quieter part of the camp. Some tents were already zipped up for the night, lanterns turning low the further they ventured.

“Aren’t you afraid of getting lost, walking so far from camp?” V jested.

“I know the area,” Panam shot back, amusement lighting her eyes. “From the old routes.”

She didn’t speak again until they had passed where a large portion of the clan’s rides were parked below a ridge on the outskirts of camp.

“When you spoke to me about the quiet the day we hit that station, it got me thinking.”

“You mean the day when we blew it the fuck up?”

Panam hummed, smiling. “Well, I figured a Street Kid like yourself might not get to see the night sky very often. At least not out here.”

They were nearing Panam’s baby, the Thorton parked a bit away from the others. It overlooked most of the Plain, being able to see miles in all directions from atop the ridge. Panam hadn’t let go of V’s hand, rounding the back of her rig, only dropping it to unclip the back tray.

“You forget you already showed me the stars that day we lifted the Basilisk.”

Panam smirked, glancing over her shoulder at V, “Not like this.”

“Yeah?” V quirked her brow, watching as the woman kick off her shoes. “And what’s so different this time?”

“Seeing them with just me.”

V sucked in a breath at her words. “Who knew you were such a sap, Palmer.”

“Shut it, V. You’re ruining the quiet.”

Panam let the tray fall open to reveal piles of blankets and two bedrolls scattered loosely in the back. Panam shoved the bedrolls up to the back of the tray for pillows and spread out the blankets in a makeshift bed, before lying back. V followed her lead, kicking off her own boots as she did, them falling with a dull thud in the dirt below.

“Are you guys really safe here?”

“For now, yes,” Panam told her, getting comfortable. “Militech doesn’t venture this far out, and our vantage points really are much better here.”

V watched Panam, the woman’s eyes on the night sky. They searched the stars, V seeing small galaxies in them. “I can see that.”

Panam looked back down at her. “Was that a line?”

“Depends,” V smirked. “Did it work?”

“Depends,” she countered. Panam edged closer, whispering against V’s lips. “You gonna pass out on me this time?”

It was half humorous warning, half palpable fear.

In lieu of responding, V closed the rest of the distance, pressing her lips softly against full ones. But once they collided, V tilted her head to take Panam’s bottom lip into her mouth, sucking it softly. She could feel the intake of breath, and the raw need radiating off the woman’s body. The need for what, V didn’t know – a need for her to be touched, or for reassurance. Or to just know that V was actually there with her and safe, and not leaving.

V attempted to assure Panam of all of it, shifting on the blankets so she was half on top of her. Her left hand came up, gripping Panam’s cheek and pulling her closer into the kiss. Her lips massaged perfect ones, and her tongue lazily explored her mouth.

V could feel hands grab her hips and pull roughly so she was straddling Panam in the back of the rig. She smiled into the kiss, those hands venturing to her ass and squeezing, eliciting a soft moan from V – one that Panam promptly swallowed with their kiss.

Pulling away from those lips, V sat up on her knees and removed her shirt over her head in one swift movement. Panam shifted up with her, her eyes hungrily roaming over V’s bare breasts and the intricate tattoos now on full display. It allowed V the moment she needed to dip her head back down, biting and marking the expanse of neck and collarbone that was visible on the woman beneath her.

As her mouth and tongue ventured over perfect skin, V’s fingers brushed over the fabric of the green one piece, pulling at the shoulder straps.

“How the hell do you take this thing off?” V growled the words roughly against Panam’s jaw, before pulling back to inspect it, her brow furrowing in frustration. Panam just laughed, before shifting and expertly shedding the offending item down to her hips. V looked down appreciatively, her mouth turning slightly dry at Panam’s perfect full breasts before dipping her head again and taking one of them into her mouth. Panam groaned, her head falling back and her palms stretching behind her to support them.  
  
“Fuck, V.”  
  
V smirked against the now hardened nipple caught between her teeth, her lips then moving down the valley between Panam’s breasts and down over her toned stomach, paying special attention to the scar visible on her left hip. She ran her tongue over the ridges of otherwise smooth skin, a satisfied sigh leaving Panam.  
  
While she kept her lips busy, V unbuttoned the top of Panam’s jeans, the other woman arching her back and shimmying out of them, her one piece going with them. It left Panam in a black thong that sat high above her hips and nothing else. And V didn’t think she’d ever been so turned on as she was in that moment, eyes glued to Panam whose hips were already lifting impatiently in anticipation.  
  
“Looks like you got me at a disadvantage, V.”

Panam was smirking up at her, her words accented by her spreading her thighs wider, and proving V wrong. Because the hungry look in Panam’s eyes and the view she was treated to only succeeded in turning her on even more.  
  
She folded instantly to the request, and knelt up straighter between Panam’s open legs as deft fingers began unbuttoning her pants. Lips and teeth bit just below her navel as they did, and it was V’s turn to moan, those lips like a soft fire burning over her skin. Strong hands then ripped her pants down to just above her knees, her underwear going with them.

It left her completely exposed to the elements and to those lips, and V didn’t have a second to prepare before they pressed to her clit.  
  
“Holy shit,” V groaned, the heat she already felt growing tenfold. Her fingers gripped soft dreadlocks, and held Panam’s mouth against her. A skilled tongue explored her folds, before circling her clit, and V ceased to breathe.  
  
She let that tongue explore her for another measureless moment, before she tugged gently on the locks tangled between her fingertips, Panam looking up at her. V swallowed hard at the pure want and need in those eyes. She had to catch herself before crashing their lips together once more, tasting herself on the other woman, and letting her own tongue explore.

It didn’t take long for V to rid herself of her pants completely, and to settle between Panam’s legs, hitching one of her thighs high on her hip. Hands wandered to bare skin, as nails scratched down backs and up to the nape of necks, their breasts pressing together uninhibited.

The thin material of Panam’s thong was doing more for V staying in place as she looped her fingers under the sides, tugging it up further as she bit Panam’s bottom lip, receiving a groan in response. Especially how much she knew it was driving Panam crazy not being able to be fully flush against her. And knowing the material was putting pressure on Panam’s clit the higher she pulled the straps.  
  
“For fuck sake,” Panam grunted, flipping V onto her back in frustration with surprising strength, considering her lack of cyberware markings.  
  
She removed her thong quickly, pulling V forcefully into a sitting position so she was now straddling her, both finally completely naked. V enjoyed Panam being on top of her a little more than she cared to admit, as her lips went to her neck and collarbone again, marking her further. As she did, Panam’s hips pressed flush into her, grinding down, attempting to find any form of friction they could.  
  
V kissed and sucked the skin just above the swell of her breasts, knowing the woman was going to be wearing the evidence come daylight. As much as she liked being topped by the strong woman straddling her, V was nothing if not a giver. She smiled softly at that fact, her right hand wandering between them to find Panam’s entrance slick with heat and want.

Using two fingers she dipped inside, before spreading the wetness she found there up through swollen lips and circled Panam’s clit to the woman’s immediate satisfaction. She was rutting her hips against V’s movements, the roll of her hips doing things to V, things she swallowed against the dark bruise she had created just above Panam’s left breast.  
  
She detached her lips to stare up at Panam, watching the unstoppable force of a woman undulate her hips with V’s fingers pressed against her, her brown skin lit up with the moonlight and the surrounding stars.  
  
V was thankful for the distance they’d placed between them and the camp, as she pushed two fingers inside Panam, the woman crying out in ecstasy. V used her other arm to support her back as her fingers worked Panam, those hips meeting the pace of V with every thrust.  
  
She couldn’t take her eyes off her. Short nails were digging into the soft skin at the back of her neck, Panam’s head thrown back and her eyes closed. But when V pressed her thumb against Panam’s clit, the woman’s gaze returned, her eyes burning into V’s and her hands cupping her face.

Their breath mixed together as V fucked her senseless, her fingers not easing up their pace. V could feel the rocking of Panam’s hips becoming more frantic, to the point of the woman on top of her doing most of the work. And by the clench of her walls around V’s fingers, she knew she was getting close.  
  
It only took a few more flicks of her thumb for the woman to come undone, letting out a moan so sexy V could have come right there and then. She shuddered in her arms, Panam’s thighs shaking around V’s hips, her climax coming over her in waves.  
  
No longer able to hold themselves up, they fell back against the blankets, V’s fingers still inside Panam. She slowed her movements to a crawl, and let the woman on top of her ride out her orgasm, loving the feeling of her tightening around her.

“Fuck, V” Panam cursed, completely breathless. She buried her face in the crook of V’s neck, her skin slick with a light sheen of sweat that had formed.

  
“I’ll take that as compliment.” V chuckled, removing her fingers from inside Panam, and flexing her now aching hand beside her on the blanket. “And to think, you could have came a lot sooner if you’d just asked for a double bed.”  
  
“You can’t help yourself, can you?” Panam jabbed, still on top of her and out of breath, the wisps of her loose hair sticking to her forehead messily.  
  
V just smirked, relaxing further into the blankets, catching her breath as well. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her face flush from her exertion. Panam kept her eyes on V, her own smirk spreading over her kiss-swollen lips.

“Speaking of not being able to help yourself,” she husked, already kissing her way down heavily tattooed skin, before her head disappeared between V’s thighs.

* * *

A thin blanket was thrown over their bare midriffs, more so out of protection from the desert dust and the occasional insect than any need for modesty. V’s arm was resting underneath Panam’s head, their fingers laced together.

“So how’d you like the stars?”

It was the first thing to break their quiet since Panam had given V her second orgasm.

“Definitely better with just you,” V mused. “It wasn’t exactly quiet, though.”

Panam chuckled, elbowing V in the ribs lightly, before looking at her with a somewhat serious set to her stare. The woman licked her lips before asking the question that was sitting on the edge of them. “What’s your real name?”

V was slightly taken aback by the question, but smiled anyway. “Valerie.”

Panam frowned, nodding softly to herself. V could see she was fighting back a laugh, before returning her eyes to the night sky.

“Yeah, I’m going to stick with V.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought female V deserved her own sex scene with Panam, that wasn’t just a gender bent version of the Basilisk scene. Hope this helped fill the void of not getting a lady loving Panam in the game.


End file.
